


With A Twist of Lemon

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Emotionally Constipated Evfra, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Prince!Evfra, Princess!Ryder, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War, age gap, mention of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Ryder was to be married to the Crown Prince of Aya. It was purely political, a way for her father to procure troops for an oncoming war that the Kingdom of Terra had no way to defeat with their military alone. Ryder, albeit upset over the sudden marriage, would do anything to help serve her country.Even if that meant marrying a man who hated her.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself; granted, I started this fic back in... June, which isn't that long ago? It's long ago for me, I don't know what time is anymore. It feels like an eternity to me. Summer classes are taking it out of me. 
> 
> And then I went and joined a scientific journal club, aha.  
> Tags will be updated as the fic continues :)

Ryder didn’t know much about the kingdom of Aya. It had a strong military presence, perhaps the strongest on the continent. Aya was up north, near the mountains; if the stories were correct, it was perpetually cool, even as the hottest of summers ravaged the southern kingdoms. The angara lived there—a race that Ryder wasn’t familiar with, save for the odd wandering trader that would come through town, peddling odds and ends.

She had long kicked her shoes off. Ryder was on her way to Aya now, tucked neatly inside a magic-warmed carriage and dressed in what felt like fifty layers of clothing on top of that. Dark, heavy fur was trimmed neatly onto her cloak, tied tight up the column of her throat and then down the heavy edges. The ride was a long one and no amount of doodling in her sketchbook would save her from the boredom that was making the cab stuffier by the moment.

If it wasn’t for the war, Ryder probably never would have seen Aya.

The war wasn’t being waged on Aya, but on Terra; her home. Where her mother and father ruled side by side as king and queen. Where her twin brother was crown prince, next in line for the throne. But they hardly had the troops to stop an army as large as the one that threatened their kingdom—so, they had sent a letter to the king of Aya, Qehnan. In exchange for troops, they offered the only thing they thought they could: Ryder’s hand in marriage.

Where Terra lacked an army, it made up for in material goods. It was a trade route that could be useful to a kingdom so far up in the mountains. Having a marriage between the heir to the Aya throne and the daughter of the king of Terra would pay off tremendously. More than any trade route agreement that could be signed. Not to mention that Evfra, the nephew to the king (and the heir to the throne,) had just come of age himself.

 _A wife is good for a young man,_ Ryder’s father had said. _It keeps him busy._

Ryder had snorted and replied with something remarkably unpleasant about keeping Evfra ‘busy’, and had been forced to listen to a lecture by her red-faced mother while her brother tried to hide his laughter. Ryder was in no way excited for the union. She understood why her father had brokered the deal, but it’d been a slap in the face. It had taken years, but she’d finally worked her way up through the palace guard to a place amongst the squires and had hardly taken up her training to be a knight when she’d been told the news.

It had always been her belief that she had been born to fight, above all else. That there was no higher purpose that she might have. It wasn’t that Ryder was blind to the fact that she was a princess, it was just that she thought she could fight it, as she’d managed to fight everything that had come her way. And yet, here she was. Married off to some lousy man in the coldest part of the country.

“Your Royal Highness?”

The voice outside of her carriage had her turning her head, but just the slightest. She had been idly sketching what this Evfra might look like. Tall. Handsome, hopefully. On that note, she hoped he wasn’t too stupid either. Ryder wouldn’t mind it, normally—she loved the stable boys in all their wide-eyed idiocy. But she didn’t want Evfra to be a poor king.

“Yes?” Ryder asked.

“We are a few miles from Aya.”

Ryder let out a positive hum and sat up; she’d been reclining against the seats. “Very well then. How long until we get to the castle?”

“An hour.”

 _Not long, then,_ Ryder thought. It was generous of the footmen to tell her, though. She peeked through the glass windows, shifting aside the vibrant curtains to peer out. It was still nothing but snow. Flurries of snow, snow banks, footmen with snow in their hair. Snow, snow, snow. It was beautiful, in its own way. Much better than the brown slush that they got in Terra. But it packed a deeper cold that Terra’s winters could never match.

As they came across the first signs of civilization after days of nothing but forest and wasteland, Ryder couldn’t help herself. She stared openly, face pressed against the glass and shoes dangling off her feet. The servant that had come with her in the carriage was trying to get them on, even though Ryder wasn’t cooperative in the least.

“It’s so lively,” Ryder remarked. And it was. The streets were clear of snow and people were mulling about their daily lives. Buying, selling, travelling from building to building with smiles and chatter. A few stopped to stare at the carriage, but few knew of her purpose here. They wouldn’t until the match was finalized in person.

“Your Highness, please,” the servant urged. Ryder flopped against the seat, moving so that her feet touched the floor. “Thank you, Your Highness.” Ryder grunted and let her shoes be tied neatly up. They were boots, really.

Ryder brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I feel like a doll,” she grumbled. “Sold off to the highest bidder. It’s obnoxious.” She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that the servant didn’t care. Before she met Evfra, she’d be stuffed away in a bathroom or something, no doubt. No one wanted to see a sleep-mussed, blank-faced princess. Even if the makeup made her face itch.

“It’s impressive,” Ryder murmured, as the carriage drew up to the castle. She could hear the horses hooves pawing impatiently at the ground as the carriage pulled to a stop. But it wasn’t to the carriage house—no, it was right in front of the front steps. At the top stood the very king of Aya, if his outfit was anything to go by. She didn't _actually_ know what he looked like. Perhaps one of the others alongside him was the crowned prince. But _that_ wasn’t important. What was important was—

“—I can’t go out there, looking like this,” Ryder hissed. Apparently the servant thought the same, because she was doing everything she could to make Ryder presentable. They didn’t have any time at all, before her name was being announced. “Oh, I can never get this exiting the carriage thing right.” At least she wasn’t in heels. “Do you think if I trip, they’ll call off this entire thing?”

The servant looked terrified at the prospect. Ryder gave a weak smile to her as the carriage door opened; she’d refused a lady-in-waiting at home, though she was sure to get one here in Aya. A footman offered his hand to her and she took it without complaint. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she took the icy steps down. Falling on her ass wasn’t a very flattering first impression.

“Greetings, Your Maj—” Ryder was halfway through her greeting when she was swept up into a tight hug. She blinked but returned it easily enough. The king—Qehnan—was _hugging_ her. She laughed and squeezed just as tight, only letting go when his majesty did. “—Your Majesty,” she finished with a bright grin.

“It is good to see that you arrived in one piece. Darling, come here and meet the princess.” King Qehnan gestured to someone beside him.

A female angara came up, no doubt Queen Annin, and took Ryder’s hands in her own. The smile she gave was blinding. “Ah, yes, Your Highness—we should get you out of the cold.” She turned her head to another regally dressed angara, who looked rather uninterested in the entire affair. “Nephew, come here and take your bride inside. Don’t be so rude.” 

Evfra grunted and came over, offering his arm. He didn’t look at her, seeming to be unimpressed with her presence. Ryder took a moment to study him. He was certainly handsome, with broad shoulders and a large scar traveling from his chin, up over his lip, and over his brow. The snow dancing around the two of them would've been romantic, if he knew how to smile. Evfra caught her staring and looked down.

“Your Highness,” he grunted out, lips barely moving. Queen Annin judged the two for a moment before nodding to the guards that were standing at attention in front of the large, metal door of the palace. Ryder took Evfra's arm, fingers light against the fabric of his shirt.

It didn’t take a genius to know that Evfra wasn’t happy with the arrangement. His eyes were flat and his tone matched them perfectly. He was cordial, at least. By Queen Annin’s reaction, she had expected this behavior. Ryder wondered what he would be like when they weren’t being watched. As long as he didn't make any attempts on her life, she supposed they'd get along fine. Ryder tried to dare him, silently, to even consider it. 

“How long do you think you’ll last?” Evfra asked in a mutter too quiet for the Queen to hear. Ryder looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. “A week? Two?” It sounded like a challenge. Ryder squeezed his arm lightly and batted her eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. He gave her a mild sneer. “Please.”

“Please what?” Ryder asked, cocking her head to the side. This _was_ going to be fun. Evfra’s eyes flicked over her face and she gave a wink. He scoffed. “I plan to last a while, unless _you’re_ planning anything particularly devious.”

“You wouldn’t be worth the effort.”

Ryder wasn’t expecting that; her mouth opened, words running ahead without giving her time to think of a polite response. “Neither would you,” she said. She then pressed her lips back into a tight line, ignoring the genuine shock on Evfra’s face. “I guess that makes us both two very bad targets for political assassination, doesn’t it? Being not worth the effort."

“Mm.” Evfra placed a hand over Ryder’s as the doors swung open; snow swirled in and melted instantly in the warmth. She let herself be guided inside, staring up in wonder at the beautiful mix of stone and metal around her. It was almost glowing, providing its own light, and she had to think that it would be bright even without the windows.

There was a gaggle of angara women waiting in the throne room, all snapping to attention and standing tall in the presence of royalty. Queen Annin gestured for Ryder to come over. “Go on, Evfra. Her Highness will join you shortly.” Evfra was happy to be dismissed, though he did take a moment to press a kiss to Ryder’s hand. _A gentleman,_ she thought. _In front of his aunt at least._ She turned to Queen Annin.

“I’m sorry for his rather cold demeanor,” she apologized. “He’s…well, he doesn’t warm up to others easily.” Queen Annin looked at the women in front of her. “Here. I heard that you didn’t bring your own lady-in-waiting. I’ve gathered a few maids that you might be acceptable.”

Ryder nodded. “This might seem a bit uncouth, but I refused one, while in Terra. But I understand the need for one, here.” Queen Annin looked baffled but nodded. Ryder wondered if she should mention her military experience. Surely the queen knew? “I was part of the on-ground infantry--a foot soldier in the Terra army, before coming here. There was no need for one.”

Again, Queen Annin looked baffled. “Foot soldier? You are the princess, yes?”

Ryder smiled. “Yes. I wanted to do my part and my parents couldn’t convince me otherwise—I hope that doesn’t lower your opinion of me.” She kept her smile but her nerves were catching up to her. If the betrothal was cancelled, then the war was lost. Ryder should’ve kept her mouth shut.

“Not at all,” Queen Annin said. “It’s just a surprise. I’ve never met foreign royalty who would engage in a fight, let alone become part of their country’s army. And at such a low rank.” The women standing in front of them shifted, though the queen paid them no mind. “Why not something higher?”

“My father wanted to make sure that I knew what I was getting into. No use for a soldier or general that doesn’t understand the basics.” Ryder had never expected to hold an important position, regardless. She was a princess, not a prince. Her mother was afraid of her holding a sword, even. There was an anonymity that came with her rank as well. She'd be less likely taken for ransom, as a foot soldier. “I thank you for your kindness.” She gestured at the maids. “I am as eager to join the angara court as I was to join the Terra army. I will do my best to be a good wife for Evfra.”

Queen Annin gave her a sideways glance. “I hope you realise how difficult that might be.” There was no challenge or warning in the words. Just…curiosity. “As I said. He’s slow to warm to people.”

“Your Majesty—unless the prince rejects me, I’m determined to remain. You must know what is at risk if I do not.” Ryder lowered her eyes. “If that’s not too disrespectful to say.”

A nod. “I understand your situation, Sara. I also understand my nephew far too well to say that he’ll let this go smoothly. He is quite taken with being a lifelong bachelor.” She paused as Ryder nodded at one of the maids. Queen Annin beckoned her forward, then continued. “He might take more patience than you realise.”

“Nal, this is Her Highness, Princess Sara. You are to be her maid-in-waiting until she decides otherwise.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” Nal gave a bow. The other women followed suit and then dispersed with a gentle flick of Queen Annin’s hand.

“Nal will take you to your rooms; and then, if you’re ready, there’s tea waiting for you with my nephew.” There was a short pause and then she offered her hands to Ryder. Ryder took them and then was drawn into a tight hug. “Welcome to the family, Sara. I hope you’ll be happy here.”

Ryder hugged her back. “I’m sure that I will.”

Ryder’s rooms were beautiful; the headboard on her bed seemed to be carved directly into the wall. Flowers she didn’t recognize blossomed next to delicate rabbits who were darting through snow; the carvings were stunningly detailed. It was a four poster bed, with thick curtains draped over the frame. If they were closed, the shimmering blue of the bedding would be hidden. But for now, Ryder could trace random bits of stitching that were depicting numerous constellations. _So much detail,_ she thought.

“I hope they’re up to your standards,” Nal said, standing a few feet away. She was unpacking Ryder’s things. Ryder passed by her, inspecting the large, matching wardrobes and the desk pressed up against a large window. Outside, she could see children playing in the snow.

“The room is beautiful,” Ryder replied, watching the kids tumble around with no care for the cold. “When will I be seeing a seamstress, for the new fittings?”

“Ah, tomorrow or the day after.”

Ryder needed to get both warmer clothing, as well as measurements for her wedding gown and the garments traditional to the royalty of Aya. She wondered what colors were in fashion, in Aya. Blue, for certain. She’d be able to last a couple days on the absolute mountain of clothing her mother insisted she pack. Ryder had let her, just so she could pack her sword as well. It’d been a gift from her brother, and she’d probably have smuggled it to Aya if her mother had told her no.

It was a common gift, in Terra nobility; when one turned sixteen, they were gifted a weapon. For some families it was merely a decorative piece. But for the Ryder family, it was supposed to be well-crafted and powerful and Scott had claimed the right to gift her one. He was her twin. Her other half. The weapon represented him when he wasn’t there. Ryder’s one true, forever companion. Even apart, nothing could pry them apart. 

“A sword. My sword.” Ryder answered Nal’s question before it’d been asked. Ryder hadn’t worn the sword on the trip to Aya like she normally would, at her mother’s insistence. Instead, it’d been packed away carefully into a long, slender box surrounded by soft cushion and cloth. Her mother probably thought it’d be mounted on a wall somewhere. That was where hers was, after all. 

“Sword?” Nal sounded confused, which was understandable.

Ryder nodded. “I typically wear it. Would that be offensive to do, here? I haven’t noticed anyone else wearing weapons.” She was further inspecting the room; it was carpeted, to her surprise. And it looked to be new carpet, at that. Ryder wondered if it was for her, since she didn’t deal with the cold as well as angara did.

“No, not at all. Though I must say—you’re quite safe here, Your Highness. There’s nothing so dangerous in the palace that you need to be armed.”

“It’s not about danger. It’s about tradition. I don’t think I’ll ever actually draw it.” Ryder slid her fingers across the top of her desk. The wood was smooth and fine. Well-made, without a doubt. Sturdy. “Could you set it aside for me in the morning, then? With my clothing. After tea, of course--I'd like to show Evfra."

Nal gave an affirmative nod. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Ryder wore her sword to tea; Nal hadn’t said a word, though her eyes showed her distrust. Ryder knew that Nal would kill her without hesitation if she so much as lifted a hand toward Evfra. She didn’t mind. Soon, that protection would be extended to her and all would be well.

“Come to dispatch me?” Evfra sneered as he saw the weapon on her hip. Behind him two guards were standing idly by, but they weren't dressed the same as the ones that Ryder had seen patrolling the halls. Personal guards, perhaps. Ryder suddenly felt very naked and vulnerable though she hardly showed it. With careful, measured movements, she sat down on the loveseat to the left of Evfra.

“No. But I’d rather be caught with a weapon than without one.”

Evfra gave her a long, calculating look. And then he shifted, pushing his cape aside to show the long, dagger-like blade strapped to his thigh. Ryder smiled at him, and then nodded in understanding. He was smart, then. Smart enough, anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nal relax, if only slightly.

“Tea, then,” Ryder said. She went to grab the pot, to pour both of them a cup, when a maid she hadn’t seen brushed her hands away to do it herself. Ryder nodded in thanks. “Thank you.” She received a silent nod in return.

Ryder picked the cup up and took a sip without considering the cream or sugar on the table; it was black. Strong. Almost strong enough to be coffee, but definitely not. It didn’t have the bitterness. Evfra’s eyes were stuck to her like glue.

“I look much better with my clothes off,” Ryder said, suddenly. Evfra’s eyes widened and he let out a disgusted noise. She reclined against her seat, ignoring the furtive glances that the guards shared with Nal. “You’re the one staring,” Ryder pointed out. “I figured that you might like what you see.”

“Never,” Evfra snapped. His cheeks had darkened. “I’m wondering where they found such a thing as you. Normally the brides they pick for me are more presentable. And hardly as vulgar. If Terra’s women are like you, I’m surprised they could find you a husband at all.”

 _Ouch._ “I didn’t want one,” Ryder replied. She hadn’t. She’d been fighting off suitors since she was old enough to realise what they were. Several broken noses and a long conversation later, her parents had agreed that she didn’t need to marry—with one exception. Unless her country needed it of her. Such as a situation like the one she was in now.

“And yet here you are.”

“There was no other option,” Ryder said. “I’d never have married if there was. But you’re right. Here I am.” Realising she was still holding her teacup, she sat it back down. “Tell me about yourself.”

“No.” The answer was clear, sharp, and Evfra made it clear that he didn’t want her to ask again.

Ryder leaned onto the arm of the couch, getting into his personal space. “What’s your favorite color? Do you have one? Is it grey? Or maybe black.” If it was blue, she was going to scream.

“I said, _no._ I have no interest in you or your questions. I’m only in here so as not to disgrace my aunt and uncle.”

“I knew it was black. You’re just too moody for it to be anything else.” Ryder shifted back to the table so she could pick up one of the cakes, which was dusted with a fine, white sugar. She took a careful bite, holding her hand beneath to catch any crumbs. After she’d finished off the pastry, she dotted her mouth to get rid of anything unseemly.

Evfra was staring again. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“I do,” Ryder replied. Evfra grunted and took one for himself; he looked so regal, even when eating. Ryder wanted to snort at his own careful movements but didn’t dare. Princes. “I’m honestly excited to see what sort of food Aya has in store for me. Ah, and all the shops looked so beautiful, when we came in. I saw some street vendors, too.” It really had been lovely.

“You’d freeze to death, in that,” Evfra pointed out. “If you were to go to the market anytime soon.”

“There’s plenty of castle to explore, until I’m fully equipped for the weather,” Ryder said. Another sip of tea. A cookie to nibble on. “I greatly appreciate the attempt at making me feel at home with these.” The tray was full of things she recognized. “Thank you, Evfra.”

Evfra looked at her blandly. “And why do you think that was my doing?”

“Because it was.” Ryder didn’t actually know, but it was fun to watch Evfra squirm at the suggestion. “It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone you’re trying to impress me.” 

“As if I’d waste my time,” Evfra growled out. Ryder winked at him and he gave an unimpressed snarl. “You’re already insufferable.” He turned his head away from her, looking at the wall. Ryder nodded in acceptance—wasn’t the first time she’d heard it and it wouldn’t be the last. “And you look so proud of yourself too.”

“You’re happy I’m here,” Ryder said, resolute. It didn’t matter if he was.

Evfra rolled his eyes. “Don’t sell yourself on such a delusion. Nor should you flatter yourself.”

“Well, I’m happy to be here,” Ryder told him.

“How wonderful for you,” Evfra muttered. “You know your father is using you, yes?” The room spiked with fear; tension had strung the servants and guards up into jerky puppets. They looked nervous.

Ryder knew why she’d been sent here; hell, she’d agreed to the idea. She would’ve volunteered, even, if it’d come down to it. She gave Evfra a look, hoping she could convey how much of an idiot he sounded like without actually saying it. “Using isn’t the right term,” she said. “I would’ve volunteered. When the lives of one’s people are on the line, there is no reason not to do what one can to save them.” She brushed a strand of her hair back over her shoulder and sat up tall. “Besides, what with the rumors I’ve heard about you, how could I have said no?”

Evfra snapped his gaze to her. “Rumors? What rumors?”

“You’ll never know now, will you?” Ryder replied. She felt slightly guilty for stirring the pot, but Evfra was the cold one. On her end, there’d only been excitement. There still was. “But I don’t blame you for being upset. If my kingdom didn’t call for it, as I said, I probably never would have married.”

“And what would you have done?” Evfra asked.

“What would _you_ have done?” Ryder asked in return. “Without an heir.”

“There’s no certainty that we will have one.” Evfra was definitely peeved by her question. 

Ryder shrugged. “That’s true. Unlikely that we won’t—I’d take up a position in the army, of course. Fighting is more my speed than…this. Perhaps that’s why you find me so disdainful.” She was leaning back on the arm of the loveseat now, fixing Evfra with a mischievous grin. “My brother inherits the kingdom, not I. I would’ve had my knighthood in the next five years, if not for this marriage.”

The look of irritation in Evfra’s face smoothed for a second. “I’m surprised that a princess with a knighthood would allowed.”

"It wasn’t. I changed my father’s mind. I live to serve my kingdom and my people—again, my brother is the one who inherits and he’s allowed to be in the army. I convinced my father that I’m not nearly as profitable, in the long run. The most use I’ll get out of my royal status is being a political tool. But you know that already. If this is how I’m asked to serve my kingdom, then this is how I’ll do it. You understand the concept of sacrifice, I imagine.”

Evfra grunted. “And so I’ve been saddled with you.” The words were with a heavy sigh.

“I’m afraid I don’t use a saddle when I ride,” Ryder said thoughtfully. Evfra was up and out of his chair before she could finish her sentence, cheeks burning. He stormed out of the room like a man on fire and she supposed he was, in a way. Ryder settled down into the loveseat, watching Evfra’s personal guard go with him.

She leaned over to Nal, who looked equally as flabbergasted. “Do you think he’ll be back?” Ryder asked, sounding as innocent as possible. “I was quite enjoying our conversation.”

“Your Highness,” Nal squeaked out. “I’d be surprised if he didn’t leave the castle altogether.”

“I doubt he will. Especially when he realises I’m just teasing him. I’ve never had time for men before now. Let alone time to take them to bed.” Ryder could see the relief wash over Nal’s face. “Please, Nal, I have a bit of propriety. I’m just having a bit of fun with him. I’ve only met him just today and from what I’ve heard, he’s chased away all the other women sent here. He deserves to be bullied, if only a little.”

Nal looked unsure. “While that’s true, I…well, a woman who speaks her mind is always welcome here, in Aya. If you wish to vex him, I cannot stand in your way. Just remember that he is to be your husband.”

“You don’t think he’s going to be able to shake me?” Ryder asked.

“I very much doubt that, Your Highness,” Nal said. _Her confidence is well-placed,_ Ryder thought. “I know that the king and queen would hardly turn you away for such behavior. Even if his highness were to complain about it—which I doubt he will do that, either. He’ll try and find other means to get rid of you.”

“Not murder, I hope.”

Nal snorted. “No, Your Highness. I think you’re quite safe from him. We here in Aya do not enjoy violence, and despite…well, he’s no different.” She paused and lowered her head. “I hope that you can find it in your heart to love him, someday. At the very least like him. I know that is an odd thing to hear from a—”

Ryder laid a hand on her shoulder and Nal jumped, her words trailing off. “—Nal, please. Call me Sara. And don’t worry. I already like him quite a bit.” Nal’s eyes widened. “So surprised,” Ryder teased. “Believe me, he’s far more fun than he thinks he is. We’ll be friends before he can even think about regretting it.”

“I hope that’s true,” Nal said. “Sara.” She sounded unsure of the name in her mouth. “I really do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! this chapter took me way longer than expected :) 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, who is an angel. Not even in disguise. Straight up angel.

The morning wouldn’t have been so bad, if Ryder had gotten a wink of sleep the night before. Outside her window, the storm had kicked itself into the tantrum as Nal had gotten her ready for bed. Neither of them had commented on the way that the wind had begun to shriek and howl, nor how quick and thick the snow was beginning to fall. 

Ryder sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at her hands; they were still covered in calluses from years of practice with a sword. She pressed her lips into a thin line, knowing that she wouldn’t have been able to sleep, even if there wasn’t a banshee outside her window pretending to be a winter storm. Ryder had a terrible time sleeping in new places. So, when she finally managed to lay down, it was nearly time to get up again. 

There was a blessing, in having maids willing to bathe and dress her. While she scrambled to get her thoughts together, they tucked her neatly into some of the clothing she’d brought along with her. Ryder turned to look at Nal, not bothering to look at her reflection in the mirror. Even with the hair and the clothes, she knew she looked like something out of a nightmare. 

“What’s on the schedule for today?” Ryder asked as a heavy, gemmed collar was snapped around her neck. Nal sat a thick, carefully folded robe down on a small vanity so she could bow, and then formally address Ryder.

“We will be joining His Royal Highness for breakfast after daily preparations have been done. From there, we must visit the royal tailor. He came in late last evening, after hearing of your arrival.” Nal would’ve said more, but Ryder interrupted her. 

“He?” Ryder took a step down from where the maids had been plucking at her clothing and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. “Surely His Royal Highness wouldn’t approve of a man seeing his bride in such a state of undress?” Unless they did measurements differently, here. Nal’s eyes widened in mild shock, as if she hadn’t thought of that. 

Nal gave another bow. “Apologies, Sara. Your words ring true—I will send a servant to the royal tailor. He will call some of his understudies that will do just as fine a job with your measurements.” 

Ryder turned back to the mirror, finally taking a look at herself. Dark bags lingered under her eyes from the night before, but no one had attempted to offer her makeup. That was well enough. She hated the stuff anyway. “What else, then?” 

Maids swarmed to the other side of her when Nal beckoned them; they took the robe she’d brought in careful hands, letting it unravel but not touch the floor. Nal then spoke. “We are to report to the library study, to introduce you to your teachers and begin your studies.” Underneath the robe was a black block of wood; a near imperceptible lid slid free easily. The top was set aside and beneath were a small collection of papers printed in neat ink. 

_ Lessons?  _ Ryder thought, taking the papers as the robe was settled heavily on her shoulders and clipped in place. It was a deep, beautiful blue with a thick, white collar with flecks of black throughout. It was pinned to the fabric with silver buttons. On top of its stunning appearance, it was unbearably soft as well. 

Once it was secured, Ryder walked between the maids, reading down the list. Nal followed behind her quietly. “I see,” she muttered, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. The classes were centered around the history of Aya, angara culture, and the manners required for not only the court, but her duties as an official part of said court. “Thank you, Nal.” The classes would pause for lunch and then resume until early evening.

“We also have a meeting with the King and Queen, about wedding preparations, right before dinner.” 

“Mm. Alright. We have a busy day in front of us,” Ryder said. She turned to Nal and smiled. And then she turned to the other maids and nodded at them. “Thank you. All of you. For getting me ready for the day. Now, Nal—I hope I can count on you to help me through the day.”

Nal nodded. “Of course.”

Ryder counted the steps they took to the private room that she was to have breakfast in with Evfra. She was already tired. If she didn’t ground herself, then there was no way that she’d be able to survive breakfast with Evfra. Ryder was already expecting a comment about her haggard appearance. That was a good place to start. 

“Her Royal Highness, Sara Ryder,” a guard announced as Ryder entered the room. She nodded at him in thanks. Nal trailed behind her, carefully guiding the robe so that it didn’t catch on anything as Ryder walked to the table set in the middle of the room. Evfra was staring out the window to the side, as if anyone could see through the raging wall of white. 

“Good morning,” Ryder offered as a cup of tea was poured for both of them. 

“Good morning,” Evfra greeted, voice rougher than it had been the day before. He flicked his gaze at her, focusing on her face. His brow twitched. With a heavy sigh, Evfra turned toward the table. Dishes were being laid out on it, all looking more delicious than the next. It had Ryder smiling. 

She looked up when Evfra stood—and then he began to plate her food for her, while remaining apathetic the entire time. Ryder stared at him, wondering if she was somehow still sleeping. 

“Thank you,” Ryder said, puzzled.

“You’re welcome. You don’t look as if you’ve slept well.” Soup was ladled into a bowl for her and she watched as it was set silently onto the table. “The storm?”

Ryder nodded. “I’m sure I’ll get used to it, with time.” 

Evfra grunted, and now that Ryder’s plate was filled, he returned to his seat. Ryder hesitated, but was gently pushed back into her seat when she tried to stand to do the same. “You’re to be my wife,” Evfra growled out. “I serve you breakfast. The servants will take care of me.” And he just sat there, after he spoke, as the servants did exactly that. 

“Ah, well, thank you,” Ryder said again. She folded her hands in her lap, trying to figure out what…  _ this  _ was. Had Evfra gotten an earful from his aunt and uncle? Was this something cultural? “I hope you slept well.” 

“Well enough, knowing you don’t intend to leave.” 

Ah. There it was. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Ryder said, waiting until Evfra had his plate before starting to eat. “I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to, sad to say. The weather is particularly foul.” She took a spoonful of soup, surprised at its sweetness. A delightful surprise. “Perhaps foul isn’t the right word.” Next were small, round cabbage-like objects. She peeled off a leaf. It was hardy and crisp. Delicious as well. “Weather not fit to travel in, but beautiful in its own way.”

Evfra took a sip of his tea. “You came in the heart of winter,” he said, as if she hadn’t realised. “This is how the weather will be, for a good six months. I hope you don’t find it too dreary.”  _ Yes you do,  _ she thought, as he paused.  _ Any reason to see me gone.  _

“However,” he said, halting her thoughts. “There is an enclosed area, with a garden, if you’re missing greenery too terribly. Not plants you’d see in Terra, but I realise that those from the south are rather sad without them.” 

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”  _ Weird,  _ Ryder thought, brow furrowing.  _ What kind of tactic to get me to go away is this?  _ “What sort of day do you have planned?”

“The last thing I need is for you to be stalking me through the palace,” he snapped at her. “We have our meals together because it is required.” 

Ryder picked up her tea, casting a glance at Nal. Nal continued to stare out the window as if she couldn’t hear the conversation. “Well, then. Nal, would you provide Evfra with my schedule for the day? So he can avoid me as much as he pleases.” Down the teacup went, the soft clink sounding loud in the suddenly quiet room. 

“Much obliged,  _ Sara,”  _ Evfra replied, narrowing his eyes at her as if she was up to something nefarious. “With the weather, you say you’re forced to stay whether you want to leave or not—but when this storm is over, I assure you, you’ll be begging to be let out of this trap of a marriage.” His words felt scripted and Ryder felt unsure of what to say. “Until then, I will take your daily schedule. I wish to have as little contact with you as possible.” 

Ryder had to reel in her tongue, feeling a headache brewing behind her eyes and drawing tension across her neck. “Ah, Evfra. You’ve such high hopes for me,” she said in a dramatic sign. “But how could I ever leave such a handsome prince? I’m far too selfish.” Ryder propped her chin on interlaced fingers, flashing him a smile. “Why be so polite if you’re going to follow it up with something so disgustingly rude? Are you even a prince at all?” 

“As if you have any room to talk,” Evfra spat. “Considering how you spoke to me yesterday, I’d say they fished you out of a brothel, not a castle.” 

That had Ryder laughing. She couldn’t tell if it was because it was actually funny, or if it was because it  _ hurt.  _ She decided that it was because it was funny. “And what would you know of brothels?” Ryder asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

“I am polite because…” Evfra had wanted to ignore her question but couldn’t. “How dare you insinuate such things?” He hissed, cutting off his own explanation. Evfra turned his head away sharply and Ryder picked up a biscuit, breaking it open and smothering the inside with jam, waiting for him to put himself together. 

When he stayed silent a little too long, Ryder cocked an eyebrow at him. But she was tired. Too tired. “I’ll continue to give you my schedule as long as you’d like. Every morning, if you want.” Evfra looked up at her. “It doesn’t really bother me that you’re so terribly caustic. And it won’t scare me away—but I’ll certainly play by your rules.”  _ Today,  _ she amended.  _ Or until I’m not dead on my feet.  _ “But you should eat. Going hungry begets ill temperament. Especially in children.” 

Evfra’s expression soured further. But he stayed silent, turning to his breakfast exactly as she thought he would. What an interesting man—she wondered how old he was, underneath that mature scowl of his. She’d bet eighteen, at most. That would’ve left two years for him to work through the younger princesses, who didn’t have any interest in putting up with his bullshit. Ryder, on the other hand, was comparatively old in terms of arranged marriage. Twenty-three. Not only did she have a brother who was annoying to the point of strangling, but she also had plenty of time to deflect the harsh jeers from fellow soldiers. 

“Your Highness—Sara,” Nal whispered fiercely as they left the private room. Evfra had stayed behind, for a bit. Seems he didn’t have nearly the schedule to keep as she did. “I understand he’s hard to get along with, but you cannot allow him to isolate you. You need to grow closer, not apart.” 

“Hm? I’m not. I’m isolating him,” Ryder replied. “I’m ignoring him. Willfully. I have a feeling that His Royal Highness isn’t used to being ignored. If I ignore him for long enough, he will try and insert himself into my life, instead of trying to keep me out of his.” She gestured for Nal to take the lead. “I am not some sixteen or seventeen-year-old who knows only those who bend to her whim. If Evfra wants attention, he will have to work for it.”

Nal nodded. “Indeed, you are not—but I must wonder if this is the best way to go about it.” 

“Perhaps,” Ryder agreed. “But I’ve no interest in seeking it out at the moment. I firmly believe that Evfra will seek me out after he becomes tired of his own game. Then we can actually make progress. If I see it’s not working, I’ll try something else.” She cast a sidelong glance at Nal. “Unless you’ve an idea you find foolproof.” 

“No, Your Highness,” Nal replied. Whether she had an idea or not, Ryder couldn’t tell. “I simply ask that you fully consider your options.” 

Ryder pursed her lips. And then she nodded. “That’s a fair request. I’ll take some time before making a final decision.” Nal relaxed as the wheels in Ryder’s head began to spin. She  _ would  _ give it thought, but she didn’t have any real intention to change her mind. But she’d happily ease Nal’s worries for now. 

“The Royal Tailor will take in your cloak whilst your measurements are taken,” Nal informed as they continued through the halls; they were surprisingly empty. “Relatives will be arriving over the next couple weeks, for the wedding.” 

“Isn’t the wedding a few months away?” 

Ryder had heard that the wedding was postponed—it wasn’t for better weather, or so that her own family could be there. In fact, her own family wouldn’t arrive until  _ after  _ the wedding. There were few windows of weather peaceful enough for travel to and from southern kingdoms during the winter—the horses just couldn’t handle it. As it were, her own escort couldn’t leave. And they had no idea when they’d be able to. Once they left, Ryder would be on her own. 

Being on her own was fine. Ryder didn’t mind it. There was no way that she could ask her family to leave Terra with a threat near banging on their doorstep. Not even her mother. It broke Terra tradition, but that was just how it had to be. No matter how painful it would be without her family by her side. To know that members of the royal family were already arriving drove that point home. A sea of strangers. A lesser woman would have crumbled but she merely picked up the edges of the cloak, lifting it as they ascended a set of low steps.

No, the delay was so that Ryder had the time to  _ learn.  _ An angara wedding was a large, complicated event that had many moving parts. Not to mention that her duties as princess and future queen were started as soon as she awoke the next morning (preferably not before first light, but Ryder wasn’t sure what all her duties entailed). 

“There will be several parties, as per tradition,” Nal explained. “Wherein different family members will be required to attend.” Her voice softened. “I’m sorry that your own family members will not be able to.” 

“Thank you for your sympathy,” Ryder replied. She wondered if something had given her thoughts away—it was said that angara could feel your emotions, if they were strong enough. Perhaps she’d been a bit too lonely. “But it’s for the best.” 

Nal stopped her in front of an ornate set of doors, bowed, and then opened it for Ryder. Ryder stepped inside, wondering if the room was always used for tailoring purposes. Its domed ceilings and large windows had her thinking of a ballroom. But its location in the palace definitely made it something more private. A private party room, perhaps, outfitted for the tailor when he visited.

“Your Highness.” A group of women greeted her, words bouncing and delighted as they bowed. 

A male angara bowed as well, though not quite as low as his understudies. “Welcome, your highness. I am Anim. I serve as the tailor for the royal family. I deeply regret the delay in my arrival—I hope you can forgive my tardiness.” 

“You are here now,” Ryder observed. “There is no need for an apology, nor for forgiveness. We couldn’t have taken measurements yesterday, what with the chaos of arrival.” She waved her hand as if it were already forgotten. 

“These are my students. They will be taking your measurements for most of your garments—eying your cloak, it seems that it needs a decent length taken off of it to make it comfortable to walk in.” Without a word, a woman with a length of thread came over, fiddling with the bottom of Ryder’s cloak, measuring it to be taken in. “I will work on this whilst they take care of the rest. You will be in good hands.” 

Ryder stood still while the basic measurement for her cloak was done; Nal took it off her shoulders carefully and Ryder had to resist the urge to shiver. It was cold. And would get colder as she was stripped of more layers. One of the students took the garment from Nal and laid it over her arm. 

“Did you make it?” Ryder asked Anim. “The cloak.”

“I did,” Anim replied. His face shone with pride. “I do hope Your Highness likes it.” 

“I do. You did an excellent job.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He gave another brief bow and then exited the room, with one or two people following him. 

Ryder braced herself as a hand began to undo her hair, letting it fall down in a mess down her back; other hands began to take off her dress—the silence amplified her exhaustion. She rolled her head to the side as a comb was carefully pulled through her hair to neaten it. Ryder would need to be redressed later of course. It would need to be workable.

“It must be warm, in Terra,” one of the understudies said, rubbing the fabric betwixt her fingers. 

“This is actually one of my thicker dresses,” Ryder replied. “It’s rather cold there, right now—but it’s nothing compared to Aya.” The understudy nodded. “To be honest, I’ve barely been here a day, and I already prefer the winter here. It’s far more beautiful than any winter I’ve seen before.” 

“The winter is quite beautiful,” Nal agreed. She was organizing the simple adornments that had been added to Ryder’s hair that morning. “Though I think that of every season.” Clothing, folded in neat squares, were set beside the jewelry on a long, silk-cushioned chaise. 

It didn’t take long for the students to strip her down to her undergarments. Ryder wondered why she’d even put them on, if she was just going to be shucked out of them like a corn cob. It would’ve been worth seeing Evfra’s reaction to her in her nightgown, or even in nothing but her underwear. Evfra was far too fun to bully. He’d catch on fire, from how hard he’d blush at the absolutely  _ shameless  _ sight. Ryder chuckled to herself, willing herself to avoid the chill as it came in contact with her bare skin. It was  _ cold.  _

“Quite chilly in here,” Ryder said, raising her arms above her head so they could measure her chest properly. The length of rope they used was even colder than the room itself. 

“Ah, we’ll light a fire for you,” one of the students said, shuffling off to do so. “We are immune to the cold ourselves. It is hard to determine what temperature would suit Your Highness.” Ryder nodded; she understood the trouble they were going through to make life comfortable for her. “Someone will go for tea as well.” 

Obviously, this student was somewhat in charge, as someone detached eagerly to do so. Ryder let them poke and prod and measure as they pleased. Their hands felt strange. Softer and smoother than human hands. She wondered if Evfra’s hands were as soft, or if they were rough from training with that shiny little dagger of his. 

“The court’s colors are blue, silver, and white,” the head student said, carrying bolts of fabric over her arm. “His Royal Highness prefers dark blue.” There was indeed dark blue amongst the multitude of fabric. “Taking in consideration your skin tone and preference, we will also be providing robes of coloring you prefer as well.” 

“What do you mean by prefer?” Ryder asked. She was being redressed now and shivered. Her robes had soaked up every bit of cold that they could. But they warmed quickly, with her body heat, as well as the now crackling fire in the corner of the room. 

“We will not limit your wardrobe to court colors,” one of the students explained. 

Ryder nodded. That’s what she thought. “I would enjoy some soft, bright colors, if that can be done,” she said. She stepped back, out of the crowd of women around her. “Pinks, purples, yellows—pastel blues.” Ryder gestured at the robes she was wearing, which were a light yellow with delicate, pink roses stitched onto it. “You may look for examples in the clothing I brought with me.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” 

Anim came back as they were comparing shades of blue to Ryder’s neck. He made a soft clicking sound and the understudies scattered, handing over the cloth to him and taking Ryder’s newly hemmed cloak in turn. “I hope they’ve treated you well, in my absence,” Anim said, taking over the task. 

“They’ve done quite well. You have very bright students, Anim.” Ryder could’ve made it hard on them, if she’d wanted to. Which she had considered. It was fun to give her old seamstress the run around—but she was actively trying to  _ not  _ fuck this up. And these women hadn’t been with her since she was two years old and she used to headbutt people in the knees for fun. Ryder might come across as finicky if she acted out now. 

“Thank you,” Anim said demurely. He pulled the cloth away and tapped at a set of warmer blues, including a vibrant turquoise. “I’ve rarely gotten the chance to work with warm undertones. I am quite lucky in working for Your Highness—I hear that farther south you go, the warmer they get.” 

Ryder let out a hum, thoughtful. “I’ve never been too invested in such things,” she said. She smiled at Anim, in a way that bespoke only good intentions. “Would it be too much for me to ask you to teach me? I know you must have quite a busy schedule, with your other duties, and your students.”

Anim looked surprised, but pleased. Ryder watched him preen for a moment. “If Your Highness wishes, I can certainly teach you. It would be no trouble at all.”

“Thank you very much, Anim,” Ryder said. Her cloak was settled over her shoulders once more and she was relieved to know she would no longer trip over it. The inside was so soft that she buried her face in it immediately, reliving the moment she’d had this morning when she’d first felt it. “What beast is this from?” 

“A kaixne,” Anim replied. He sounded reverent. “It is a large, cat-like beast that lives up in the mountain. His Royal Highness hunted it down himself.” 

“Evfra?” Ryder muttered, nearly under her breath. “Friends,” she said, looking at the group around her. “I hope I can call you such, for I hate to find myself without them in such a strange place—do you think His Royal Highness is pleased that I am here?”

“No,” one of the students said; everyone whipped their heads around, staring at her with nothing short of displeasure in their eyes.

Ryder waved a hand. “And yet he hunted this creature for me.” 

“It… it’s tradition.” Now, backed into a corner, the young woman continued to speak. “I’m sorry for speaking such unpleasant things.” 

Ryder laughed. “No, no, it’s alright. The last thing I’d ever be is angry, at such honesty.” The tension in the room eased. “Please, don’t worry. I’m eager to be part of such a wonderful tradition. I will ask the prince to explain it to me, next time we meet.” She nodded to herself. “Nal, it’s not quite lunch yet, but do you think that my teachers will worry if I visit the kitchen for a snack? I find myself quite hungry.” 

“We have time before the lessons, Your Highness,” Nal said. She corrected herself quickly at Ryder’s cocked eyebrow. “Sara. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

They said brief farewells and then were on the move again. Their chatting had eaten up the time like a ravenous beast, easily consuming an hour and a half of their time; lessons would start soon. Ryder didn’t know if she had the brain power to sit through them. Perhaps if she faked a headache, she could get a few hours sleep before dinner. 

“Are you alright, Sara?” Nal asked. 

Ryder grunted, at first, but then realized that a reply was required. “Just tired. I’m afraid of making a poor impression by falling asleep during my first lessons.” It was a real fear. She didn’t want her teachers thinking they or what she was studying was boring. 

“I’m sure that they’ll be lenient with you. I will explain your exhaustion for you.”

“Thank you, Nal. I appreciate your kindness more than you could know.” 

Ryder had three teachers. Aji, Onayaa, and Dilvel. They were all in charge of separate parts of her education and just the idea of it exhausted her. Aji was in charge of her cultural knowledge; he was the oldest of the three and the tallest. He looked at Ryder as if she were a child—she kept her smile all the same and bowed to him just low enough to show respect. 

Onayaa was  _ probably  _ the most beautiful person that Ryder had ever seen. Her skin was pink at the base and faded into a lovely sunset of colors. It wasn’t too hard to believe that she was a master of the intricacies of court. Or that she would be the perfect one to teach Ryder the ropes. Ryder wasn’t sure if she trusted Onayaa. Or Aji, for that matter. It would be better if she didn’t trust anyone, for now. 

Dilvel reminded Ryder of Evfra, if Evfra was a woman. She didn’t look the least bit impressed with Ryder and didn’t hide it. It was refreshing in comparison to the other teachers. The finances of the court took a serious person—Dilvel would also be going over her new duties with her as well. They were polite to each other, but that was as far as it went. Another thing Ryder appreciated. It would be easier to adjust to palace life if not everyone presented her with smiles dripping with saccharine sweetness. 

Nobody went easy on her. They were all determined to judge her current knowledge—and the only one she had any success with was Dilvel. Dilvel wanted Ryder to show how skilled she was when it came to mathematics. How that was done, was through a collection of rigorous financial books that Ryder needed to balance. Ryder didn’t know why this test was chosen. Would she be expected to do this, once she and Evfra were married? Or when she became  _ queen?  _ Her mother didn’t do this. There had to be a treasurer to deal with this sort of thing. However, she doubted the practice was simply to annoy her. Ryder knew nothing of the angara court. This might be a task required of her in the future. 

“Nal, I am in need of a nap,” Ryder declared after she’d been freed. “We have time, don’t we? Before the meeting with their Majesties.” She was sure that it wouldn’t be nearly as taxing on her as her lessons were, but the thought of doing anything made her want to collapse into a puddle. It didn’t even matter if it was a bed, at this point. The floor was starting to look appealing, even. 

“I’ll escort you back to your chambers,” Nal said with a bow. Ryder followed her, thoughts darting this way and that. She almost didn’t see Evfra pass by her and wouldn’t have if Nal didn’t bow to him. She gave a courtesy bow as well but didn’t say a word. Evfra had the gall to look peeved. Ryder bit back her smile and kept her expression neutral. 

_ You make this far too easy, Evfra,  _ Ryder thought.  _ I can’t wait to see you once you realize that I’m not going to sit here and vie for your attention. After all, I have a pretty full schedule. I don’t have time to worry about a man, my fiancé or not. _

Evfra’s mood hadn’t improved, by the time she saw him again. His scowl deepened when he saw her. His aunt and uncle pretended they didn’t see it so Ryder decided to do the same. The long table in front of them was covered in everything from fabrics to tiles, paint swatches and catalogues full of sketched designs. Ryder ran her hand over the wooden table, not wanting to touch anything, in case she offended someone. 

“Such lovely things to choose from,” Ryder murmured when she noticed Queen Annin looking at her. She was rewarded with a beaming smile. “Hello, Your Majesty—it’s a delight to see you again.” She gave a bow that was quickly waved off. 

“No need to bow to me, dear Sara.” Queen Annin came around the table and brought Ryder into hug that was quickly returned. “You are family, after all. And please, if you must call me anything, call me Annin.” She gave Ryder’s hands a squeeze before leading her to where the rest of the party was gathered. 

“I don’t see why I need to marry at all,” Evfra suddenly snapped. “Isn’t she a little old, anyway?” 

_ Don’t laugh,  _ Ryder thought, trying to school her face into something respectable.  _ It’s not funny that he thinks you’re old. Well, it’s a little funny, but that’s not the point— _ and then she was laughing, shoulders shaking with the force of it. King Qehnan and Queen Annin—Annin, yes, Annin—looked confused. Evfra just looked pissed off. 

“You’ve turned away all of the younger princesses,” Ryder reminded before she could stop herself. She paused when no one stopped her. Not even Nal wore a look of horror or resignation. What Ryder said was true after all. “That, in Terra, is called ‘taking what you can get’.” And then she gave an indignant sniff. “Besides. I’m the one having to marry a child.” 

“How dare you,” Evfra demanded, slamming a hand on the table. 

“That is  _ enough,  _ Evfra,” King Qehnan snapped. “If you can’t be civil, then I suggest you return to your rooms.” The edge in his voice was as sharp as any blade. Evfra was about to snap again, but King Qehnan looked between them. “Refrain from antagonizing each other further. No matter the circumstance nor age, this wedding is to bring unity between Terra and Aya.” 

Ryder nodded solemnly and bowed her head. “I apologize, Your Majesty. It will not happen again.” 

“Antagonize each other? That’s all she’s done since she arrived,” Evfra accused. 

“Her presence does not count,” King Qehnan told Evfra. With another huff Evfra was gone, sweeping out of the room and leaving Ryder, Annin, and King Qehnan alone.

Ryder shifted from foot to foot, bowing further. “This is my fault,” she said, voice small. She had spoken out of turn, for sure. “All His Highness did was state the fact that I was older than most princesses who marry. I shouldn’t have needled him.”

“I would hardly say that his attitude is primarily your fault,” King Qehnan’s voice was softer now. “And you are forgiven. It is better to air these things out, then keep them in—I only ask that you settle your differences with Evfra outside of any ceremonies that the two of you must partake in.” 

She released her bow and straightened. “I will bring no dishonor to your family or traditions, your Majesties.” Or she’d try not to. At least they seemed easy to please, unlike their nephew. “I will do my best to befriend His Highness as well.” The King and Queen looked at each other as if unsure of the statement. Ryder wondered where she went wrong. Was she supposed to say fall in love? But she didn’t want to fall in love with him. Befriending him was a challenge in itself. 

Ryder looked down at the menagerie of items in front of her, trying to find a distraction amongst them. Any distraction. She let her eyes rove over one of the catalogues, waiting out the silence. Eventually Annin spoke, breaking her from her anxious reverie. 

“Sara,” She said. “It will come in time. Naturally.”

Ryder nodded in response, even though she didn’t agree. She couldn’t believe Evfra had any friends at all, let alone ones that had come  _ naturally  _ to him. He was like a ward, keeping anyone with friendly intentions away at all times. A cactus with very long spikes. A sloshed, unwashed traveler at a tavern. Anything that would keep someone away, that’s what Evfra was. Which was probably an unfair comparison, but she thought it a correct one.

“Of course,” Ryder replied with a smile. No need to tell them her true opinion of Evfra. No need at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
